1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safe protective sports helmet, and more particularly to a safe protective sports helmet which is structurally simple and convenient for adjusting, by rotating an adjusting button, a head size adjusting means can be adjusted to a size fitting a head size of a user easily; the sports helmet is applicable to ball games, car competitions and other sports in need of protecting the safety of the head of a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In sports having vigorous actions or limb contacts such as skating, skating with in-line skates, bicycle riding or playing a baseball game or a hockey ball game etc., once there is impact, such sports are subjected to inducing body injures, and among them head injures are most serious.
Thereby, in sports having vigorous actions or limb contacts, in order to avoid head injures, generally people put on safe protective sports helmets to diminish collision force during impacts. And designing of a safe protective sports helmet concentrates to light weight, vibration resisting and vibration absorbing, in order that a user can have convenience in use and for motion, still the head of the user can be appropriately protected.
Safe protective sports helmets now available in the market have fixed sizes and with tying belts to achieve the adjustment purpose. Thereby the user must choose and buy a safe protective sports helmet with a fixed size, and after adjusting the tying belt, he can wear the helmet firm. However, because of the tight tying belt, the user will feel discomfort when he wears the helmet for a long time and the tying belt renders the user look bad.
In view of the above defect of the conventional structure, the inventor of the present invention provides improvement after nonstop studying and developing.